Contigo eternamente
by Saber Nezumi
Summary: Cuando se pierde a un ser querido, algunas veces se busca venganza, mas si el que mató a esa persona eres tu mismo... ¿lograras vivir con la culpa o preferiras morir junto a esa querida persona? DMxGW


Todos los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertencen a J.K.Rowling.

* * *

CONTIGO ETERNAMENTE:

Los gritos, el llanto, la sangre; no le dejaban pensar. Aquellos sonidos estruendosos le dejaban sordo, en su cabeza solo resonaban los gritos de dolor de la gente que había a su alrededor. Se tomo la cabeza y tiro suavemente de sus cabellos blanquecinos, sentía que esa era la única forma de liberar toda aquella amargura, toda esa confusión. Pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que eso no era suficiente, simplemente, eso no lo liberaba de nada. ¿Qué hacia allí¿Quería ayudar a aquellos que los últimos años había considerado sus enemigos? Estaba confuso y se volvió a preguntar ¿Qué hacia allí, luchando…? No podía responder esa pregunta. Quería, pero no podía. Se arrodilló. Su cabeza quería estallar, su mente ya no quería pensar, su corazón quería dejar de latir… Si, esa era la verdad, ya no quería vivir…

Maldito… torbellino… de emociones…

Luego de eso se sintió vacío, vulnerable. Ya no escuchaba los gritos, tampoco los llantos, ya no escuchaba nada. ¿Dónde estaba? Se sentía encerrado, se sentía muerto, pero veía que estaba vivo. No lo entendía ¿Por qué no moría¿Qué era lo que se lo impedía¿Acaso… acaso era ella¿Por… Ginny?

- ¡Draco!

El chico se paralizo, aquella voz… aquella voz fría era… en ese momento no se sentía con el valor de pronunciar su nombre. ¡Maldita sea! Se sentía tan débil…

- ¿Por qué nos has traicionado? – La voz se acercaba cada vez más, era escalofriante - ¿Por qué has traicionado a tu señor? Responde Draco…

Pero el chico no pronuncio ninguna palabra. Sentimientos de pesar, de dolor, de odio; se agolpaban en su interior. Imágenes sombrías, estaban formándose en su cabeza. Sentía presión en su pecho, un dolor punzante y profundo, pero aquellos oscuros recuerdos, aquellas anécdotas escabrosas; no querían dejar de aparecer, una y otra vez, aunque en ese momento era diferente… todo se veía aun más nítido… como si estuviera allí… presenciándolo. Todo se sintió silencioso, quieto. Y de repente, todo apareció de golpe: sangre, la sangre de sus padres se desparramaba por el sucio suelo. Risas burlonas, de despreció estaban dedicadas a los dos cadáveres. Los mortifagos habían agregado otros dos nombres a la lista de victimas de Voldemort y se alegraban por ello.

El chico de tez pálida, manchada de sangre, se levantó sin dejar de observar el vació. Aquellas imágenes. Dolor. Perdida. Soledad. Y otra vez vacío. Tiritaba de rabia y aprisionaba su varita con tanta fuerza que en cualquier momento la madera se partiría en dos. Deseaba morir, pero primero cumpliría su venganza… vengaría a sus padres… no dejaría sus muertes impunes…

- Draco… respóndeme traidor… - ahora la voz era mas ronca y se dirigía al chico con tono molesto.

Pero esta vez, el chico si contesto.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Te matare, maldito…

- ¿Me mataras? Siempre tan soñador¿eh, Draco?

- ¡Si, maldito, te matare¡Morirás Voldemort!

- ¿Draco?

- ¡Avada Kedavra!

Un haz de luz verde.

- ¡Protego!

Draco cerró los ojos y sintió como su maldición chocaba con el cuerpo de su enemigo. Un sentimiento de triunfo lo embargo. Había vencido… o al menos eso pensaba él, pues la realidad era otra.

Draco volvió a escuchar los gritos, y el humo de las llamas que lo rodeaban lo ahogó de improviso, sintió la garganta seca y tosió. Abrió los ojos con algo de dificultad. La batalla había acabado, habían ganado, pero esa solo era una batalla mas. Pronto vendría la batalla final, pero el no estaría allí. Ya no quería luchar. Soltó un soplido de alivio, sonrió. "Por fin todo ha acabado" pensó. Pero entonces la vio: frente a él una cabellera rojiza se precipito al suelo. Y entonces escucho, fuertemente dentro de su cabeza, la misma voz escalofriante:

_Draco, lo que yace frente a ti no es mi cuerpo, si no el de tu adorada traidora a la sangre. Pobre, creíste que me habías matado, pero lo que hiciste es matar el propio eje de tu vida. ¿Cómo te atreves a amar a alguien así¿Al alguien tan sucia como ella? Tu corazón es débil por someterse a un sentimiento tan inútil como el amor… Pero eso ya no me interesa, has pagado por completo tu traición._

- No… por favor no…

El chico de ojos fríos corrió hacia el frágil cuerpo que estaba frente a él. Lo tomo delicadamente entre sus brazos y lo abrazó. Quería transmitirle su calor, su vida, sus últimas fuerzas y talvez así revivirla. Pero nada de eso sucedía, Ginny seguía inmóvil en sus brazos. Sin emitir murmuro alguno, sin transmitir aquella calidez que tanto le gustaba a Draco. Sintió que mil agujas se clavaban en su corazón a la vez. Ginny estaba muerta… y él había sido su maldito verdugo. ¿Por qué…¿Por qué Voldemort tuvo que elegirla a ella¿Por qué tuvo que elegir a su pequeña ninfa? La atrajo hacia si, por fin podía sentir aquel cuerpo junto al suyo, como tantas noches lo había deseado. Ese seria su primer y ultimo abrazo. ¿Acaso el destino era cruel?

- Draco… - oyó que le susurraban muy cerca de su oído.

- ¿Ginny…? – pregunto como para asegurarse que esa voz, una que reconocería entre millones, pertenecía a su chica, la que supuestamente estaba muerta.

El chico aflojo un poco aquel abrazo y observo el pálido rostro que estaba frente a él, un rostro lleno de tiernas pecas. Y se alegro al ver como Ginny lo miraba. Estaba viva… pero… la alegría se trasformo en desesperación al ver lo moribundo del aspecto de su pelirroja. Las manos de Draco tiritaban, Ginny estaba agonizando en sus brazos.

- Ginny... yo… - el chico no sabia que decir.

- Draco… ¿Por qué…? – La confusión y la pena se apoderaban de los húmedos ojos de la chica, unos bellos ojos en los que estaba reflejado el rostro de arrepentimiento de aquel chico al que tanto había y aun quiere en secreto – Respóndeme Draco… por favor…

- Ginny… de verdad yo… fue Voldemort… ¿Cómo explicártelo? – No pudo continuar, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos irremediablemente y su voz se apago. Sollozaba sin reparo, mientras abrazaba aun mas fuerte ese cuerpo, mientras abrazaba con ternura a su persona amada. Ginny, su ninfa.

El silencio se apodero de los dos. Draco miro a su alrededor; aun había humo, pero aquella nube negra no era capaz de disimular los muchos cadáveres de magos y mortifagos, que estaban esparcidos a su alrededor. ¿De que había servido aquella lucha¡¿De que había servido, maldita sea! Por esta estupida situación, ahora… Ginny… No podía soportar la idea, simplemente no podía soportarla. Ginny, su amada y dulce Ginny, no podía pasar a formar parte de los cientos de victimas de estas estupida guerra.

- No puedes Ginny… no me dejes… por favor no… ódiame… pero no me dejes… no lo hagas - Draco, volvió a observar aquel rostro pecoso que tanto le gustaba – Perdóname por favor…

Entonces el chico sintió como una delicada mano se posaba en su majilla, con la manga de su túnica se limpio las lagrimas y observo como Ginny le dedicaba una sonrisa, llena de ternura y comprensión.

- Draco, para que mi chico de ojos de hielo haya llorado y me haya rogado que le perdone, Su corazón debe estar muy angustiado… - la chica tosió, y un poco de sangre cayó por el lado izquierdo de su labio, estaba muy débil y poco a poco la muerte se acercaba.

- Ya no hables… debes descansar – dijo Draco acariciando los cabellos pelirrojos de su chica.

- Draco… yo… - pero Ginny no pudo continuar, ya que sus labios fueron sellados por los del chico. Cerró los ojos y disfruto de aquella caricia; sin pasión, más bien con ternura.

En ese momento, por la mente del chico se desataron miles de recuerdos… de vivencias que habían quedado marcadas en su corazón… y en lo más profundo de su alma…

Flash Back+

_Necesito verte, por favor no desconfíes. Solo necesito hablar con alguien…. Solo quiero hablar, por favor, si aceptas… veámonos en Hogsmeade. Te esperare… _

_Draco._

Cuantas veces había escrito esas mismas líneas, en miles de pergaminos diferentes. Y no, hasta dos días después, se había atrevido a enviar esa pequeña misiva. Lo hizo aun cuando no sabia si seria respondida o siquiera tomada en cuenta. Pero confiaba, su corazón le dictaba, que aquella Weasley, aquella persona a quien siempre había ignorado, pero que ahora necesitaba mas que a nadie, estaría presente en el lugar señalado, en aquel lugar que le traía tan sombríos recuerdos…

Pasó la noche y Draco no pudo pegar ojo en ningún instante, los nervios no lo dejaban en paz y no le dejarían en paz hasta la mañana siguiente. Aunque eso, solo con suerte.

…

Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y había estado parado allí, frente a Las Tres Escobas, por mas de cinco horas y Ginny no aparecía. Desilusión. Talvez su corazón le había mentido, y escribir aquellas palabras, y además enviarlas, había sido un tremendo error. Que iluso era, esperar que una de las integrantes de la familia que tantas veces había humillado se reuniera con él, que locuras pasaban por su cabeza. Suspiro resignado, ella ya no vendría.

Pero, cuando se disponía a irse, la diviso, acercándose por la calle cubierta de nieve. Era invierno y el clima no era muy favorable, aun así, ella había venido. La blancura pura le llagaba un poco mas arriba de los tobillos y su cabellera, roja como la sangre, contrastaba magníficamente con el fondo frió y apagado de los negocias del lugar. Se acercaba a paso lento y Draco, sin imaginárselo siquiera, se sonrojaba mas a cada pisada que daba la pelirroja sobre la nieve. Estaban a pocos pasos de distancia, y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron por unos instantes, fue comos i todo desapareciera. Pero luego la chica paso caminando junto a Draco sin saludarlo ni decirle nada, el chico reacciono segundos después y corrió para alcanzar a Ginny. Cuando estuvo a su lado, por segunda vez sintió unos nervios incontrolables. Los dos comenzaron a caminar, ausentes en ellos mismos y ausentes del mundo que los rodeaba.

Draco rompió el silencio.

- ¿Quieres algo para tomar? – pregunto fingiendo indiferencia.

- Talvez un jugo, si no te molesta comprarlo claro – respondió Ginny.

- Nos es molestia, espérame aquí – dijo Draco antes de desaparecer en un negocio cualquiera.

Allí no se demoro mucho y cuando salio, Ginny ya había retomado su camino. Draco la alcanzo y le dio el jugo, para luego ocultar sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Caminaron y caminaron, no hablaban porque ninguno de los dos sabia como comenzar ¿o era por el frió? Daba igual, pero entonces los dos se detuvieron en seco, mientras miraban aquella ruinosa casa. La Casa de los Gritos la llamaban, aunque ya todos sabían que no eran fantasmas los que habitaban allí, si no que había sido un hombre lobo el que producía esos chillidos y ecos espeluznantes. Ginny sintió como un escalofrió le recorría la espalda, Draco se dio cuenta de esto y se saco su bufanda de Slytherin.

- Toma, esto te quitara un poco el frió – Ginny recibió la prenda algo sorprendida y los dos se sentaron en el tronco caído de un árbol. Admirando la belleza gótica del lugar.

La nieve en ese lugar era de un blanco pocas veces visto.

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – pregunto Ginny rompiendo la tranquilidad de la tarde.

Draco dudo por segundo, pero luego contestó:

- Ya te lo dije, solo quería hablar.

- ¿De que?

- Creo que ya te lo imaginas…

Y a la mente de los dos vino la imagen de Dumbledore muerto, aunque de diferentes formas. Para Ginny, Dumbledore era su tumba, eso era lo que veía, la tumba de Dumbledore. Pero para Draco, Dumbledore venia en la imagen del ultimo destello de vida que vio en los ojos del anciano, antes de que su maestro Snape los asesinara. Aquel sujeto no era el culpable, el tuvo que cumplir con su misión, con su tarea. Draco observo el cielo, tambien blanco, y suspiro. Ginny observo sus botas.

- Fui el culpable, todo es mi culpa… e introduje a los mortifagos en el castillo, yo los guié hacia donde estaban ustedes, yo trate de matar a Dumbledore y yo escape como un cobarde… no me siento orgulloso de lo que hice… merezco morir Ginny…

Ginny no dijo nada, solo siguió mirando sus botas.

- Soy una maldita serpiente, inútil…

- Tu no eres nada de eso Draco – comento Ginny interrumpiendo al chico.

- No mientas…

- Yo no miento – Ginny dejo el jugo a un lado, pero no miro a Draco – tu eres igual que yo, los dos hemos estado bajo el mandato de Voldemort contra nuestra voluntad, eso nos une, crea un lazo entre nosotros… Draco yo te comprendo y me causa mucha tristeza que pienses eso de ti.

Draco no supo que responder, y por primera vez en su vida sintió como algo calido crecía dentro de él. Un sentimiento que involucraba de lleno a esa chica de mirada alegre y cabellos rojos. Ginny Weasley se había instalado en su corazón, y de allí no saldría nunca más.

Fin Flash Back+

Aquel beso con el que tanto había soñado por fin se estaba realizando. Amaba a Ginny, esa era la verdad. Pero nada puede ser perfecto, nada. Poco a poco sintió como el frió se apoderaba de los suaves labios de la pelirroja y como sus manos y su cuerpo perdían fuerzas. Ginny suspiro dentro de su boca y entonces, relajo sus parpados lentamente. Cerró sus ojos para no abrirlos nunca más. Draco abrió los suyos y observo de reojo como la suave mano de la chica caía al suelo y no se volvia a mover. Se separo lentamente del rostro de Ginny y la contemplo. Entonces lo comprendió, su querida Ginny, su ninfa, su amada; había muerto.

No pudo evitar llorar.

- Ginny te juro que… - Draco no sabia como expresar todo lo que sentía, quería llorar, quería gritar, quería callar para siempre; pero no sabia que hacer – Ginny te seguiré a todos lados… seremos uno por la eternidad, mi amada Ginny…

El chico recogió su varita que había caído unos centímetros más alla del cuerpo de la pelirroja. Se apunto con ella y susurro, mientras sonreia satisfecho:

- Incendio…

Su cuerpo comenzo a arder, junto con el de Ginny. Nadie los molesto mientras perecían juntos. Nadie. Al poco rato los dos se transformaron en cenizas, cenizas que se esfumaron cuando aparecía la primera brisa fresca de primavera. Y allí, en el cuelo, junto a una pequeña quemadura, se encontraba una varita de noble madera, una varita que en su mango se podía leer, tallado en finas letras:

_De D.M. para G.W._

…

- ¡Ginny! – llamo la enérgica voz de un chico.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Recuerdas el día en que me mencionaste que grabáramos nuestras iniciales en tu varita?

- Si, lo recuerdo ¿Por qué Draco?

- Observa.

Y el chico entrego una varita a la chica. Esta miro las iniciales tallados en la madera, maravillada y feliz. El chico le sonrió y la abrazo. La chica le correspondió el abrazo y los dos disfrutaron el momento.

Felices.

FIN


End file.
